


Touch Me

by genee



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-14
Updated: 2007-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ryan wouldn't have done it if he hadn't known for sure that Brendon wanted it, his dick hard and leaking, jutting out between his thighs.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for disarm_d's bandom pornothon.

The first time it was a little weird, Brendon's head tucked into his own shoulder and his eyes closed, his face flushed dark and hot, and Ryan wouldn't have done it if he hadn't known for sure that Brendon wanted it, his dick hard and leaking, jutting out between his thighs. "Touch yourself," Ryan had said, his voice raspy and low, but Brendon just shook his head and whispered, _please, Ryan, please,_ and it had sort of freaked him out, how desperate Brendon sounded then, how much he wanted this. It made him feel less ridiculous, standing in the shower with his dick between his fingers and his bladder full, Brendon on his knees, waiting.

It's easier now, less tense, Brendon whispering in his ear _tonight, okay?_ , laughing, leering at him throughout the day and pressing bottle after bottle of water into his hands. Ryan hadn't even known he'd be into this, was only going to do it the once, but it's the sexiest fucking thing he's ever done, Brendon arching into the hot stream of Ryan's piss, his eyelashes fluttering, his lips half parted. Ryan never aims for his face, the base of his throat, maybe, his chest, tight little peaks of his nipples, inside the points of his shoulder blades the one time Brendon had faced away, pale river running down his spine, over the swell of his ass, disappearing between his cheeks.

"So beautiful, Bren," Ryan says, and Brendon's cock flexes, pre-come pearled at the tip, his hands splayed on his own thighs, digging in hard. Ryan wants to ask him to jerk off, but he already knows Brendon won't. After, Brendon will let Ryan soap him up, will press against him under the hot spray of the shower, his dick sliding in the groove of Ryan's hip until he comes, until they both do. He'll cling, his mouth pressed to Ryan's throat, his shoulder, the back of his neck. After, Brendon will curl up in Ryan's bed and murmur against his throat, will pinch Ryan's elbow and twist his hair and slot his fingers against Ryan's ribs, will hum softly against Ryan's shoulder until he falls asleep, but now, like this, it almost feels like there's something missing.

"Touch yourself," Ryan whispers, softly, and Brendon shakes his head. Ryan bites his lip, tries something new. "Touch me?" he asks, and Brendon makes this _noise_ , needy and so god damn hot, his eyes flashing wide and his hands wrapping around Ryan's hips so fast Ryan almost falls over.

Brendon nuzzles into Ryan's hip, warm words on his skin, _can I? please?_ and Ryan nods, one hand on the back of Brendon's neck, careful not to squeeze when Brendon sucks Ryan's dick into his mouth, hot and wet. Ryan's dick is soft, full, and it feels so good, hardening along the length of Brendon's tongue. He knows he has to pull off now if they're going to this, he can't piss with a hard on and still aim true, but Brendon just presses his hand to Ryan's belly, against his bladder, and Ryan feels his dick swell in Brendon's mouth, feels Brendon moan way up in his throat, and fuck, the thought of it, the idea, it's almost too much.

"Brendon," he says, and Brendon lets Ryan's dick slide from his mouth, his lips red and swollen, his eyes on Ryan's as he sits back on his heels and waits. Ryan can hear him breathing. "Brendon," Ryan says again, his voice as gentle as he can make it, "Tell me, tell me what you want."

Brendon closes his eyes and bares his throat, his hands gripping his thighs so tight Ryan's afraid there will be bruises there tomorrow. "Please," he says, finally, and it's so fucking sexy, "This, please," the way he sounds, the way his hand shakes as it slides up from his thigh and wraps around his cock, stroking slow.

"Anything," Ryan says, and Brendon's eyes open, scorching into his for just for second before they close again, Ryan's piss arcing in between them, hot and sharp and Brendon tilts his head to catch the taste of it on his lips, crying out as he comes, his hand on his dick and his mouth open, Ryan's name echoing off the tile walls.

 

\-- End --


End file.
